ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Blue Bascinet
Testimonials *Soloed as WHM38/NIN17 with dual (Royal Squire's Mace) and (Seer's Tunic Set), except Head gear, I used (Sol Cap), Casted Regen, Blink, Stoneskin, had Protect II and Shell, and melee it till he died, don't remember healing XD (By Nairus) I got a sort of nice buff for (Friar's Rope) (see below) *Killed in 2 hit as SAM75/WAR37, there was a level restriction but i don't have the time to control abilities, too fast battle. *Easily soloable by DRK50/PLD25. *Solo by 22 Dnc entered fight no tp and had a little trouble. with tp it should have been a breeze though. *Easily soloable by dnc20/nin10 with full tp *Solo by 23 BST/WHM < 3 minute fight. Used Crab Familiar. NOTE: Do NOT use jug pet before you trade with the parchment, or your jug pet will disappear! *Solo by 23 RDM/NIN - Kept casting Foe Requiem II and Foe Lullaby on me, kinda tough fight, but survivable. *Solo extremely easy by 25 BLU/NIN - It didn't spam metallic body, don't know if it has an en-spell effect 'cause I never got hit. It cast Aero and Blizzard before dying. *Soloed by 20DNC/NIN with difficulty. I 2-houred to be safe, but it probably was not necessary. *Soloed by 32DRG/16BLU. Piece of cake. Wyvern was out before trading, and was NOT Dismissed. *easily soloable by BLU/WHM used cocoon at start then used sproutsmack and bludgeon used dia and wild oats to lower defense used cure II when in yellow used only once Possible Augments *Doublet: +2 STR +10 "Resist Curse" +1 :*Iceday, 29% Waxing Crescent *Doublet: STR -1 DEX -1 VIT +1 +9 *Friar's Rope: STR +1 VIT +1 AGI -1 DEX -1 *Black Silk Neckerchief: +6 *Mage's Slacks MP+5 "Resist Curse"+1 *Baron's Saio: Mind+1 +9 *Silver Obi +1 +5 Storme 05:30, 15 April 2009 (UTC) *Silver Obi +1: STR+1 DEX-1 VIT-1 AGI-1 MND+1 CHR-1 :*Earthsday, New Moon (2%) *Cache-nez +2 *Warhammer: MP+1 MND+1 *Bone Subligar: +1 +1 "Resist Curse" +1 *Astral Ring: +5 +3 *Mohbwa Sash: DEX -1 VIT +1 AGI -1 *Power Gi: +4 Dycro 10:32 PM, 9 April 2009 :*Watersday, Waxing Gibbous (71%) *Noble's Ribbon: +8 *Monster Signa: INT-1 MND+1 CHR-1 *Noble's Ribbon: +8 Sirtet 04:02, 10 April 2009 (UTC) *Platoon Lance: STR +1 "Resist Blind" +1 :*69% Waning Gibbous Windsday --Ziegh 09:31, 10 April 2009 (UTC) *Ascetic's Ring: +3 :*Windsday, 31% Waning --Aerodrache 01:37, 11 April 2009 (UTC) *Royal Footman's Tunic: STR+1 VIT-1 AGI-1 +6 :*Lightningday, Waning Crescent (25%) *Trader's Saio: MP+8 STR+1 DEX-1 VIT-1 "Resist Virus"+1 :*38% Waning Crescent Iceday --Venlo 19:13, 30 July 2009 (UTC) * Erudite's Headband: +8 :*Windsday, Waxing Crescent (7%) * Balance Ring: DEX-1 AGI-1 :*Darksday, 18% moon phase *Eremite's Ring: +3, +4 :*Darksday, 17% Waxing. *Kenpogi +1: STR+1 +2 :* 3:00 firesday, 19% moon, under sandy control (killed by sandy lvl 67 bst) *Mage's Slacks: "Resist Poison" +1, "Resist Virus +1" *Scale Cuisses: MP +3 :*Lightsday and Last Quarter Moon *Eremite's Ring: +5 +2 on :*Lightning day and Waning Cresent 26% *Lizard Mantle +1: +3 +3 :*Firesday *Lizard Mantle: +1 +3 :*Lightningday. *Royal Footman's Trousers: +2 :*Iceday, waning crescent 19% *Dhalmel Mantle +1 +1 +1 *Dhalmel Mantle +1 +1 +2. --Noodles355 14:52, 17 May 2009 (UTC) *Royal Footman's Clogs: MND+1 *Royal Footman's Trousers: MND+1 *Royal Footman's Clogs: MP+5 +3 :*( , Waxing Gibbous 60%). --Leuq 05:27, 22 June 2009 (UTC) *Republic Harness: +2 "Resist Blind"+2 :*Waning 29% Firesday 17:20. Killed with Cannonball. Shumanfoo. 21Jun2009 *Cotton Cape: +4 +5 +3 :*DarksDay Waning Crescent 12% Dawezy 08:59, 4 July 2009 (UTC) *Barbarian's Belt: HP-2 MP+2 AGI-1 INT+1 MND-1 *Small Sword: +1 :*12:30 Firesday IvanPyro= *Dhalmel Mantle: MP+2 *Royal Footman's Bandana: AGI+1 +2 +2 *Yew Wand +1: +3 "Resist Blind" +1 *Mercenary's Knife: "Resist Poison" +1 (31% Waxing Moon, Darksday) -User:VonSnark 7/01/2010 15:36 :*100% Full Moon Lightningsday --Donnyducky 21:03, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :* Windsday 45% First Quarter Moon *Leather Vest: STR-1 DEX-1 VIT+1 AGO-1 MND+1 CHR-1 Correlations? * Is it just me, or is there a correlation on the equipment and the augment. Main pieces (body and legs) seem to be getting mainly stat and useful augments. Accessories tend to get elemental resists. Also, it seems like the blander the item, the stronger the augment. Maybe SE is trying to tell us to augment our weak equipment instead of our powerful ones. Oakrraegi 08:17, 14 July 2009 (UTC) *I disagree, I trade a pair of Trader's Slops and received +1 (Did not take not of day) but traded a pair of Trader's Cuffs and recived HP-3 MP+3 MND+1 and +7 (this was on watersday)--Lordjeyu 01:17, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Multiple En-Spells? I swear I was getting hit with Blizzard damage (the ice spikes shooting out of me), should of taken a screen shot, will try again soon to test this therory -Kurosen 3:00 PM (CST) 4/15/2009 Yeah I think the NMs have random somewhat random depending on the NM? En-spells on them. I did it twice in a row for me, once for a friend. First fight he had Stone Additional effects, second fight it was Ice. The article also says he has Water, so it's possible he has all, but definitely has multiples. --KariChanX 04:06, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Changed title, Yeah today I don't remember the elemental damage I was taking, but got hit with additonal effect: Poison, didn't last long, but still not blindness. --Kurosen 20:22, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Fought this NM at least 5 or 6 times, and most of them was an elemental EN effect, and once was a status effect. The most recent time I fought him, he would cast Foe Requiem II and Foe Lullaby multiple times. --Vred13v 17:39, 24 April 2009 (UTC)